His Amber Eyes: The silver rose
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: My new humorromance series of oneshots called his amber eyes is all about Ed and Winry. In this one Ed and Winry are alone for a night...EW you sickos this isnt rated T for THAT its for language...comments by my demented invisible friend included!


**(A/N) Helloooooo there, my name is videogameandanimeempress but you can call me Twilight for short (i don't think my real name is very interesting so i use fake one) I have an imaginary friend his name is Takenu. (tah keh nu) I love Takenu he is a mix of Taka Sukunami (aka Tamahome) and InuYasha and Edward Elric of course! Takenu will be joining us today to comment on my wonderful writing techniques...**

**Takenu- uh right...**

**Twilight-shutup...**

**Takenu-...**

**Twilight-ANYWAY**

**Disclaimer: If you really need a disclaimer you don't really understand the concept of a fanfiction do you? whatever... I don't own full metal alchemistor any thing copyrighted under it blah blah blah I will own ed someday... **

**Twilight- I do however own Takenu MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Takenu-...just get on with the fic **

**Twilight- ok ok**

"Edward..." Winry said quietly.

Ed, Al, and Winry were walking toward Winry's house after a long day of goofing-off.

"What?" Ed said in that hot sexy wonderful-

**Takenu-get on with it...**

**Twilight-sticks out toungue**

voice of his.

"I was wondering...why did you guys come to visit? Your auto-mail obviously didn't need fixing..."

"I dunno...we just came...somthing told me to..."

"Oh...that's it?"

"Yeah..." he said gazing into the stars _I came because my heart told me to...don't you get it I...I l-...I..._

His thoughts were interupted by their arrival at Winrys house. They all went inside to find a good smelling meal waiting for them. "What gives?" Ed asked Pinaco (**how do u spell her name?**) as he looked at the table set for two.

"I must be off to do some work outside of town. But I need a helper to come along..." Pinacco replied. "I'll go" Al said immidiatly "I don't eat anyway." he laughed.

After Al and Pinako had left Ed and Winry sat down at the table. "So" Ed said "we're alone." "Yeah..." Winry's voice sounded distant. The whole dinner was spent with exchanging blushes and squirming in their seats wondering what to do next.

**Takenu- the way you said exchanging blushes sounded like you're refering to make-up does Ed wear make-up?**

**Twilight- shutup! i hate make-up I'm against it...Ed doesn't wear make-up...he's not gay...he's PERFECT**

After dinner was finished they sat there staring at eachother. "Winry" Ed said quietly "there's somthing...I've been wanting to tell you...I...I l-love you." Winry smiled a big smile.

**Takenu-As big of a smile as Twilight gets when she sees Ed shirt-less**

**Twilight- mmmmm**

"I love you too" she said "hey you've got a screw loose." "HUH? What the hell?" Ed yelled. Winry came over and sat in Eds lap observing his auto-mail. "See," she pointed to a loose screw "I told you."

Ed chuckled. Winry tightened up the scew and attempted to stand up. No use. Ed got her in a head-lock. "Hey!" she giggled.

Winry tried to get up again. No use. He's strong. Seriously look at those abs.

**Takenu- enough**

Winry, not knowing what came over her, started tickling Ed which loosened his grip and she broke free. He smirked "Awe and I had you right where I wanted you." She stuck her tongue out. "Come and get me."

Ed ran after her. They ran around screaming as if they were five year olds. Really hot five year olds.

Ed caught up to her and tackled her. "I got you now." Winry started screaming "Get ooooff! Don't make me get my wrench" right when she realized Eds shirt had come off. She laid still observing her wonderful view of his six pack.

**Takenu- Question: If you love ed why is it an EdWin pairing? **

**Twilight- ...I AM WINRY FEAR MEEEEEEEEEE **

Ed noticed her glancing at him and said "What? Is the view nice from down there?" She started blushing and giggling.

Ed picked Winry up and set her down on the couch. He looked at her then leaned in and gave her a kiss. She loved every second of it.

After they stared at eachother for the longest time...they were crazy as hell again.

It was about 2 in the morning already and Winry said "Hey Ed we hafta go to bed now its late k?" He grinned "You wanna go to be with me? Is that it?" Winry threw a wrench at his head screaming "Sick-minded little-"

**Takenu- you would've said yes...**

**Twilight- huh?**

**Takenu- nothing **

The wrench hit him in the head. "Ooooooooow" he yelled "you're not supposed to throw stuff at me." Winry smiled and said "Tough love."

He then transmuted the wrench into somthing and said "Come here." Winry walked over to him. He showed her the transmutated wrench.

It was a silver rose. She looked up at his amber eyes and smiled.

**Twilight- my middle name is amber**

**Takenu- I need a girlfriend **

**Twilight- InuYasha's eyes are amber too**

**Takenu- A girlfriend as perfect as me**

**Twilight- BAAAAAAH you don't need a girlfriend you've got me**

**Takenu- ...**

**Twilight- ...**

**Takenu- ...I need a girlfriend**

**Twilight- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH in her rage creates Miawinme(mee-ah-win-may) **

**Miawinme- Hey Takenu **

**Takenu- YEAAAAAAAAAH**

**Miawinme and Takenu begin making out**

**Twilight- sigh**

**This fanfic is part of a series of one shots I'm making, look out for more.**


End file.
